


Un écho au bout de l'apocalypse

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, Cherchez pas c'est juste triste, Death, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Sad, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: Dave ignorait lequel d'entre eux avait merdé et de quelle façon leur univers avait fini dans cet état totalement désastreux, mais dans le fond il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait continuer de vivre dans ce monde jusqu'au jour où il finirait par clamser, avec l'absolue certitude que dans une autre ligne temporelle au-delà de dix mille univers condamnés pour dix mille raisons stupides et différentes, un autre Dave était en vie avec tous ses amis dans un monde où tout avait bien terminé. Lui, il faisait simplement partie des perdants.





	Un écho au bout de l'apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA vous allez me détester, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas les trucs tristes, bye

**> Dave : Réveille-toi dans le présent.**

Dave se réveilla de manière ordinaire, une journée des plus ordinaires. Il faisait comme toujours une chaleur torride au réveil, sa peau dégoulinante de sueur et ses cheveux collés à son front de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit. À peine debout, une toux rauque lui arracha la gorge, résultat d’une nuit passée à respirer l’air poussiéreux d’une petite pièce mal ventilée et maintenue dans le noir par des stores tirés jusqu’en bas. C’est cette toux qui le motiva à avancer d’un pas lent jusqu’à la salle de bain et de laisser l’eau glacée du robinet déferler sur son visage, puis d’y avancer sa bouche pour en avaler de grandes gorgées.

Comme chaque jour, il commença par une douche froide puis entreprit de se faire une tasse de café avec ce qu’il avait. Il n’y avait pas de foutue électricité dans cet immeuble, mais Dave avait ses moyens. S’il ne devait garder qu’une seule chose dans son sylladex, ce serait sans doute de quoi faire du café. Pas moyen de passer ne serait-ce qu’une journée dans ce monde merdique sans une bonne tasse de ce liquide noir et amer dont il avait appris à tolérer le goût, mais qu’il buvait surtout pour l’effet qu’il avait sur son cerveau que par réel plaisir. Dave ne savait pas faire de bon café.

Son café pris et son cerveau un peu moins embué, Dave se dirigea vers le toit de l’immeuble. Le soleil était au beau fixe et ses rayons frappaient la ville déserte, distordant le paysage alentour en des vaguelettes de chaleur indistinctes. Ignorant la sensation brûlante sur sa peau, les yeux protégés derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Dave entreprit de faire quelques exercices, comme tous les matins. C’était, après tout, une journée très ordinaire. Bouger son corps lui permettait de bien se réveiller et de dégourdir un peu ses membres. C’était une habitude prise à force de vivre avec Dirk, et… disons que les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Son corps s’était habitué à cette gymnastique et à présent il se sentait mal dès qu’il sautait un jour d’exercices.

Son sport matinal fait, Dave redescendit jusqu’à l’appartement toujours plongé dans le noir, toujours aussi mal ventilé. Il prit quelques minutes pour se rafraichir puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il fouilla dans son sylladex pour en sortir une grande carte qu’il déplia sur ses genoux. Du bout du doigt, il chercha jusqu’à trouver sa position actuelle, marquée d’une croix rouge. La carte était parsemée de ces croix, qui indiquaient tous les endroits où Dave s’était rendu. Il prit quelques minutes pour étudier les possibilités qui s’offraient à lui avant de se décider. Sa destination en tête, il remit la carte à sa place, changea de tenue, puis se mit en route.

==>

Une journée ordinaire. Dave sortit dans la rue, examinant rigoureusement les environs avant de s’aventurer dans la ville fantôme. Il marchait au milieu des routes, contournant les voitures garées un peu partout, certaines défoncées, d’autres carrément retournées. Un paysage post-apocalyptique des plus ordinaires dans un monde où il ne restait plus personne. Des vestiges d’une civilisation mort-née, résultat foireux d’un mauvais paramétrage de l’univers. Ces voitures n’avaient probablement jamais servi à personne, leur présence était purement décorative. Juste de quoi donner une petite touche dramatique à l’ambiance. Un mauvais goût certain, mais qui restait-il pour en juger ? Dave pourrait bien écrire un blog entièrement dédié à critiquer le ridicule cliché de ce paysage, mais à quoi bon s’il n’y avait personne pour le lire ?

Il marcha plusieurs heures sous le soleil ardent, s’arrêtant seulement parfois pour boire un peu d’eau ou vérifier sa carte. Les rues étaient calmes, pour l’instant. Il avait de la chance. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il pourrait certainement parcourir une bonne distance d’ici la fin de la journée.

==>

Vers treize heures, lorsque les rayons du soleil se mirent à être trop brûlants pour qu’il puisse continuer sans risquer la combustion instantanée, Dave décida que l’heure de la pause était venue. Prenant abri dans une petite épicerie, il inspecta toute la boutique pour s’assurer que les entrées étaient bloquées avant de fouiller les rayons pour se choisir de quoi manger : une boîte de sardines, un paquet de chips et une bouteille de jus de pomme. La chaleur lui coupait l’appétit ces derniers temps. S’asseyant à même le comptoir, prenant bien garde à avoir la rue dans son champ de vision au cas où quelque chose s’y passerait, il commença à manger sans se presser. Il venait de sortir sa carte pour y marquer sa progression d’un trait au marqueur rouge quand un message apparut soudain devant ses yeux, inscrit directement sur les verres de ses iShades.

** \-- ** ** timaeusTestified [TT]** ** began pestering ** ** turntechGodhead [TG]** **at 13:20 --**

**TT: Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu manges.**

Le message apparu si spontanément de nulle part manqua de faire sursauter Dave, qui faillit s’étouffer avec la poignée de chips qu’il était sur le point d’avaler.

— Putain de merde, tu m’as fait peur, dit-il tout haut pour que le texte s’inscrive automatiquement dans son programme de messagerie.

**TG: putain de merde tu m’as fait peur**  
**TT: Désolé.**  
TT: J’aurais certainement dû attendre que tu finisses de polluer ton corps avec cet amas de graisses hydrogénées bourrées de conservateurs.  
**TG: premièrement sans conservateurs j’aurais littéralement rien à manger ici je te rappelle que c’est l’apocalypse**  
TG: deuxièmement wtf tu m’espionnes maintenant     
TG: je croyais que tu voulais plus me parler  
**TT: Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais autre chose à faire.**

Dave attrapa une autre chips qu’il enfourna dans sa bouche, mâchant volontairement plus bruyamment que d’habitude bien que sachant pertinemment que son interlocuteur ne l’entendrait pas. Il le voyait continuer de manger à travers la caméra intégrée de ses lunettes, c’était au moins cela.

**TT: Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce goût, d’abord ?**  
TT: Goût **“cheeseburger piment nachos” ?**  
**TT: Excuse-moi mais ça a l’air absolument répugnant.**  
**TG: qu’est-ce que tu y connais toi de toute façon** **  
** **TT: Touché.**

Terminant en vitesse ses chips et achevant son repas sur une grande gorgée de jus de pomme tiède au goût artificiel et un peu âpre, Dave se dirigea vers les établis de revues et magazines pour y attraper le premier truc intéressant qui lui vint, puis il retourna s’asseoir pour le feuilleter distraitement.

**TT: Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dehors, tu devrais te remettre en route.**

— C’est moi qui décide s’il fait trop chaud ou pas, et je t’emmerde, marmonna Dave.

Il tourna les pages de son magazine jusqu’à trouver un article intéressant. Ou du moins, moyennement distrayant. Dave avait déjà fait le tour de plus ou moins toutes les revues et catalogues qu’on pouvait trouver en ville. Il n’y avait pas une grande diversité de choix. Il avait sans doute déjà lu cet exemplaire plus d’une fois.

— Y a rien qui presse, toute façon. Cette ville est partout la même.

Il s’écoula quelques secondes avant qu’un nouveau message apparaisse devant les yeux de Dave.

**TT: Tu n’en sais rien.**  
TT: On découvrira peut-être quelque chose de différent aujourd’hui.      
**TG: c’est vrai oui bien sûr**  
TG: je veux dire c’est pas comme si en quatre ans à explorer cette putain de ville qui n’en finit pas j’avais jamais rien trouvé   
TG: oh attends    
TG: c’est exactement ce qui s’est passé en fait    
TG: cherche pas y a rien ici je trouverai rien peu importe où j’irai et ça changera pas    
**TT: Pourquoi continuer d’explorer, alors ?**  
**TG: comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer tout à l’heure**  
TG: c’est pas comme si j’avais autre chose à foutre      
TG: même ce magazine est chiant putain

Pour appuyer son propos, Dave jeta la revue à l’autre bout de l’épicerie. Elle tomba sur l’un des rayons et envoya plusieurs produits rouler par terre dans un fracas. Génial, comme si c’était le moment de faire du bruit. Heureusement pour lui que les rues étaient vides.

Mais l’étaient-elles vraiment ? Il sembla soudain à Dave entendre comme un bruit, à bonne distance, et il tendit soudain l’oreille, allant jusqu’à stopper sa respiration.

**TT: Dave ?** **  
** **TG: attends je crois que j’ai entendu un truc je vais vérifier**

Ce n’était peut-être que son imagination, mais quatre années dans ce monde post-apocalyptique avaient appris à Dave qu’il y avait des risques à ne pas prendre s’il voulait rester en vie. Il sortit aussitôt son katana de son strife specibus, grimaçant à la sensation trop légère du manche de l’arme entre ses mains. Il avait perdu Caledscratch trois mois auparavant et n’avait depuis trouvé que des épées totalement merdiques qui ne lui duraient que quelques semaines avant de se briser. Il fallait vraiment qu’il prenne le temps de s’en alchimiser une meilleure un de ces quatre.

Il poussa la porte pour l’entrouvrir juste assez pour y passer sa tête et observa la rue de chaque côté. Rien à l’horizon, mais le bruit qu’il avait cru entendre pouvait provenir d’un peu plus loin. Sur ses gardes, il sortit de l’épicerie et fit quelques pas en direction du son. Il y avait un croisement un peu plus loin donnant sur une autre rue, mais il fallait qu’il avance encore un peu pour pouvoir distinguer s’il s’y passait quelque chose ou non. Il avança sans un bruit, espérant presque naïvement qu’il tomberait simplement sur une autre rue vide, tout en sachant dans un coin de son esprit que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et, effectivement, la rue qu’il découvrit n’était pas entièrement vide.

À quelques mètres à peine, une silhouette de dos déambulait sans but. En la voyant, Dave fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, se collant presque au mur de l’immeuble le plus proche. Heureusement, l’ennemi ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Lentement, très lentement et sans quitter la silhouette des yeux, il recula jusqu’à être totalement hors de vue. Il poussa alors un long soupir, dos contre le mur, et il remonta ses lunettes sur son front quelques secondes pour essuyer la sueur sur son visage. Lorsqu’il les remit devant ses yeux, les messages apparus durant ce court laps de temps suffirent à l’alarmer à nouveau.

**TT: Merde.**  
TT: Dave.   
TT: Dave, remets tes lunettes, bordel !  
TT: Sur ta gauche !

Lorsqu’il dirigea son regard dans la direction indiquée, Dave put alors constater avec horreur qu’une autre silhouette ennemie se tenait debout à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Et contrairement à l’autre, ce zombie-là l’avait très clairement remarqué. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient rivés droit sur lui tandis qu’il ouvrait et refermait machinalement une mâchoire à moitié déchiquetée sur son visage en cours de décomposition.

Il l’avait vu. Il n’y avait donc plus qu’une chose à faire.

**> Dave : Cours.**

Ni Dave ni Dirk n’avaient pu déterminer, malgré leurs nombreuses recherches, comment les zombies faisaient pour communiquer entre eux alors qu’ils ne semblaient produire aucun son ni faire preuve d’une quelconque forme d’intelligence. Ils n’avaient donc aucune idée de comment, dès l’instant où l’un d’entre eux apercevait une forme de vie, tous les autres zombies du coin semblaient aussitôt également informés et se mettaient à débouler comme des colonies de fourmis agressives et répugnantes.

Dans l’instant présent, Dave ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que courir pour sauver sa vie. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que derrière lui, le zombie qui avait croisé son regard était en train de courir à sa suite, probablement déjà rejoint par d’autres de ses congénères. D’ici peu de temps, si Dave ne trouvait pas un moyen de les semer, il en sortirait certainement par dizaines de tous les côtés. Rapides et affamés.

— Tu sais, je suis ouvert aux idées, si jamais ! cria-t-il dans le vide.

**TT: Je suis dessus, laisse-moi quelques secondes.**

— Bien sûr, t’inquiète, j’ai tout mon temps, ironisa Dave.

Il osa jeter un coup d’œil rapide derrière lui, qui lui apprit qu’il était désormais poursuivi par une dizaine de zombies. Ils étaient encore à bonne distance et Dave était plus rapide, mais cet avantage ne serait que de courte durée. Les zombies ne couraient certes pas très vite, mais ils ne se fatiguaient pas, contrairement à lui. Et contre eux, c’était toujours une course d’endurance.

**TT: Là, prends à droite.**  
**TG: t’es sûr** **  
** **TT: Fais-moi confiance.**

Dave s’exécuta ; ce n’était pas comme s’il avait d’autres options que lui faire confiance, de toute façon. S’il continuait à avancer au hasard, il courrait à sa perte, et plutôt littéralement.

Suivant les directives qu’il recevait par messages, Dave arriva jusqu’à une petite ruelle où deux zombies l’accueillirent. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, bondissant sur eux katana en main pour les trancher l’un après l’autre d’un mouvement net et précis qui laissa ses deux victimes coupées en deux avant d’avoir eu le temps de réagir. Du sang noir et des morceaux de chair putréfiée se collèrent aux vêtements de Dave au passage, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent. S’il avait un peu de temps, il changerait de tenue sans attendre, mais fouiller son sylladex en pleine poursuite par des zombies serait somme toute assez suicidaire. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

Il sortit de la ruelle, traversa encore quelques rues à la course pour finalement finir face à une voie ferrée, au milieu de laquelle un vieux train hors d’usage siégeait en plein milieu des rails.

— Oh, tu te fous de moi.

**TT: C’est le seul moyen.**  
**TG: le seul moyen mon cul ouais**  
TG: dans tes rêves je fais pas ça  
**TT: Très bien, laisse donc les zombies te dévorer alors.**

Dave regarda derrière lui. Il avait temporairement semé ses poursuivants, mais il pouvait déjà les entendre rappliquer à toute vitesse. Il n’aurait probablement que deux ou trois minutes pour se décider.

**TT: Monte dans le train, Dave.**  
**TG: vtff je monterai pas dans ce train**  
**TT: Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu rendes les choses plus compliquées qu’elles le sont ?**  
TT: Tu as littéralement deux options ici.     
TT: Soit tu montes dans ce train, tu le démarres et tu t’enfuis d’ici sans une égratignure,    
TT: soit tu attends que les cadavres ambulants rappliquent pour te dévorer la cervelle sans aucune sympathie.  
TT: On sait très bien toi comme moi quelle option tu vas choisir, alors pourquoi continuer de batailler ?      
**TG: je te hais**

**> Dave : Monte dans ce putain de train.**

OK, voilà, il était monté dans le train. Ne se privant pas de lâcher bon nombre de jurons et soupirs énervés, il fit apparaître ses Timetables et procéda à remonter le temps du train jusqu’à le faire revenir à un état passé où il fonctionnait toujours. Aussitôt le train se mit à redémarrer, les contrôles se rallumèrent, et Dave se laissa tomber sur une banquette, observant par la vitre fermée les zombies tenter vainement de forcer la porte fermée du train pour y entrer.

**TT: C’est bon, j’ai pris les commandes à distance.** **  
TT: Je m’occupe de le conduire, tu peux t’asseoir et profiter du voyage.**

Dave ne répondit rien, continuant d’observer silencieusement par la vitre. Le train ne tarda pas à se mettre en marche, distançant peu à peu les zombies qui continuaient à affluer, avant de prendre de la vitesse et de quitter définitivement les lieux. Dave était tiré d’affaire pour le moment.

Avant de se relaxer, il prit tout de même soin d’inspecter tous les wagons afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y avait aucun passager indésirable et à moitié décomposé à bord. Ce n’est qu’une fois cette vérification faite qu’il put se détendre. Il changea de costume, trouva un wagon qui lui plaisait et s’installa sur l’un des nombreux sièges vides – facile, il n’y avait que ça –, enfonçant son dos dans le fauteuil et fermant les yeux quelques instants pour se reposer.

**TT: Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu hais utiliser tes pouvoirs temporels à ce point.**  
TT: Ça te simplifierait pourtant la vie.      
**TG: parce que foutre le bordel avec le temps ça n’apporte jamais rien de bon je te l’ai déjà expliqué un million de fois**  
TG: c’est un putain de pouvoir inutile et merdique  
TG: c’est tout ce qu’il y a à dire là-dessus  
**TT: Franchement, je ne vois pas bien ce qui pourrait dégénérer davantage à ce stade.**  
TT: Il ne reste littéralement personne d’autre que nous, le monde est totalement en ruine et infesté de zombies.      
TT: Qu’est-ce qui pourrait plus mal tourner, je te le demande.    
**TG: ok alors on a qu’à dire que j’aime pas ça parce que ça me rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs ça te va**  
TG: putain de pouvoir temporel à la con à quoi ça sert si tu peux même pas l’utiliser pour sauver ne serait-ce qu’une seule putain de personne tu peux me le dire      
TG: peux pas remonter dans le temps pour sauver mes amis   
TG: pouvait pas aller dans le futur pour les empêcher de mourir non plus quand il y avait encore des gens à protéger    
TG: mais hey regarde j’ai pu faire démarrer un train      
**TT: Dave...**  
**TG: écoute laisse-moi dormir un peu ok**  
TG: j’ai assez couru pour les deux prochaines semaines j’ai envie de souffler

Une fois certain qu’il ne recevrait pas d’autre réponse, Dave ferma les yeux pour de bons et se laissa bercer par le bruit du train avançant le long des rails. Il ne savait pas jusqu’où ce train irait, mais il était plus ou moins sûr qu’il ne trouverait rien de différent à son réveil non plus.

Il n’était pas très optimiste en laissant le sommeil le gagner, persuadé, à raison, que ses rêves n’allaient pas être des plus plaisants.

**> Dave : Rêve du passé.**

Une mare de sang rouge vif. Dave avait tellement pris l’habitude du sang noir et coagulé des zombies qu’il tranchait par dizaines avec son épée qu’il avait oublié à quel point le sang frais était rouge. Il observa le liquide avancer, lentement, jusqu’à sa chaussure. Il le laissa atteindre ses pieds, les encercler totalement, incapable de bouger. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, immobile. Lui qui avait une maîtrise quasi-parfaite du temps qui passe, il avait perdu toute notion de secondes, de minutes et d’heures.

C’est lorsque Rose tira doucement la manche de son costard qu’il sortit de sa rêverie.

— Dave, il faut y aller.

Il se retourna pour regarder Rose, mais celle-ci détourna les yeux, comme incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle était blême, son visage d’habitude si calme déformé non pas par une haine ardente comme il s’y était attendu, mais plutôt par une froide et silencieuse tristesse. Dave se tourna vers Dirk, debout à côté d’eux, et derrière son impassibilité apparente il pouvait deviner une émotion similaire l’habiter.

Aucun d’eux trois ne parvenait à dire quoi que ce soit. Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire la scène qui se tenait devant eux. Les corps de John et Jade, défigurés, entrelacés comme s’ils s’étaient serrés dans les bras l’un de l’autre jusqu’à leur dernier souffle. Leurs entrailles dévorées, le peu qui restait d’eux bafoué par tout un tas de créatures affamées qui les avaient abandonnés ici sans aucune cérémonie une fois repus. Ils avaient perdu tout un tas de personnes avant et après l’invasion de zombies, mais c’était les premiers de leurs amis qu’ils découvraient ainsi dans un état aussi misérable.

Ils n’étaient plus que trois désormais. Plus que trois personnes dans l’univers tout entier. Et pourtant Rose avait raison, ils devaient y aller. Ils devaient avancer avant que d’autres zombies n’arrivent, trouver un endroit sûr, refaire leurs provisions. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s’attarder plus longtemps. Quand bien même la situation était horrible à vouloir hurler, frapper et s’arracher les cheveux de la tête, ils devaient ravaler leur colère et leur chagrin et mettre un pied devant l’autre pour avancer. C’était la réalité du monde dans lequel ils vivaient désormais. Ou plutôt, dans lequel ils _survivaient_.

**> Dave : Réveille-toi.**

Le train poursuivait sa route et l’horloge interne de Dave lui apprit qu’il n’avait dormi qu’une heure à peine. Son rêve l’avait laissé couvert de sueurs froides et il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son siège, tentant de contenir les tremblements de son corps. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever tout de suite.

Dave ignorait lequel d'entre eux avait merdé et de quelle façon leur univers avait fini dans cet état totalement désastreux, mais dans le fond il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait continuer de vivre dans ce monde jusqu'au jour où il finirait par clamser, avec l'absolue certitude que dans une autre ligne temporelle au-delà de dix mille univers condamnés pour dix mille raisons stupides et différentes, un autre Dave était en vie avec tous ses amis dans un monde où tout avait bien terminé. Lui, il faisait simplement partie des perdants, mais il était étrangement en paix avec cela.

Dans le fond, l’idée de savoir que John, Jade, Rose et tous les autres étaient en vie et heureux dans une autre dimension lui apportait un certain réconfort. Parfois, il se demandait comment ils vivaient. S’ils n’avaient pas très vite perdu tout contact avec les trolls – supposément tous morts peu avant l’invasion de zombies, bien qu’ils n’aient jamais découvert comment exactement – ils auraient peut-être eu plus d’occasions de devenir amis. Dave ne les avait même pas rencontrés, et à présent il ne saurait sans doute jamais ne serait-ce qu’à quoi ils ressemblaient. Peut-être que derrière leur comportement étrange et parfois énervant, c’étaient des types bien. Mais ce Dave-là ne le saurait jamais.

— Je suis fatigué.

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute avant de les voir apparaître en lettres rouges devant ses yeux, convertis automatiquement en texte par ses iShades et envoyés au seul destinataire possible.

**TG: je suis fatigué**  
**TT: Tu peux dormir encore un peu, le train devrait pouvoir rouler encore plusieurs heures.**  
**TG: je parlais pas au sens littéral**  
TG: genre   
TG: j’en ai marre de tout ça       
**TT: ...**  
**TG: ouais je sais tu vas me dire qu’il faut que je continue tout ça tout ça**  
TG: mais à quoi bon sérieux  
TG: je suis même pas sûr de ce que j’espère trouver      
**TT: Malgré tout, tu dois continuer à chercher.**  
TT: Il pourrait y avoir un portail ou quelque chose qui nous a échappé durant le jeu.      
TT: Et on ne sait toujours pas s’il n’y a pas d’autres joueurs que nous dans cette session.    
TT: Les possibilités sont basses, certes, mais pas nulles.     
**TG: c’est facile à dire pour toi mais en attendant je te rappelle que t’es pas là**  
**TT: Je ne suis peut-être pas physiquement à tes côtés mais j’essaie de faire ce que je peux pour t’aider de mon côté, tu le sais.**  
**TG: oh ferme-la**  
TG: juste ferme-la ok  
**TT: Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir pour ça pour toujours.**  
TT: Ce n’est pas juste.      
**TG: pas juste ?**  
TG: comme si c’était pas votre putain de décision de se séparer à la base qui nous a mis dans cette situation de merde    
TG: tu crois que décider de ça sans me demander mon putain d’avis c’était juste peut-être   
TG: hé dis-moi juste un truc et sans contourner le sujet cette fois  
TG: un peu d’honnêteté c’est tout ce que je te demande pour une putain de fois dans ta vie     
TG: c’est toi qui a pris la décision ?  
**TT: À quoi est-ce que ça t’avance de me demander ça ?**  
TT: Tu crois que quelque chose va changer en le sachant ?   
**TG: ferme-la putain je te demande une réponse honnête genre vraiment**  
TG: ça fait presque un an que je suis tout seul à lentement devenir cinglé dans ce monde de merde alors dis-moi la vérité pour une fois    
TG: tu me dois bien ça  
TG: c’était toi oui ou non   
**TT: Dave, tu dois savoir que ce n’était pas seulement ma décision.**  
TT: C’est un choix que l’on a pris tous les deux, sciemment, après que j’ai énuméré les options qui selon mes calculs offraient le plus de chance de survie.  
**TG: donc c’était bien toi**  
TG: au moins maintenant je suis fixé sur qui je dois blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là      
**TT: Je ne savais pas que ça finirait ainsi.**  
TT: Personne ne pouvait le prévoir.     
TT: Et pourtant, grâce à cette décision, tu es toujours en vie.     
**TG: mais c’était pas à vous de décider**  
TG: et encore moins à TOI    
**TT: Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé, et je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, vraiment.**  
TT: Mais si la décision était à reprendre en connaissant l’issue, nous ferions exactement le même choix.    
**TG: tu n’en sais rien**  
TG: TU N’EN SAIS PUTAIN DE RIEN ALORS NE PARLE PAS COMME SI TU SAVAIS

Dave retira ses lunettes. Il avait crié si fort que son texte était apparu en majuscules malgré lui, et à présent, il sentait un début de migraine l’attaquer. Il ne remit pas immédiatement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, ne vérifiant même pas s’il avait obtenu une réponse ou non. Lui qui était transi de froid quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent il se sentait bouillir.

Tant de fois il avait imaginé serrer ses iShades assez fort entre ses mains pour qu’elles se brisent. Et pourtant, la peur de se retrouver totalement seul l’empêchait toujours d’agir. Il avait beau le détester du plus profond de son être, il était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait parler dans ce monde. Il se souvenait d’une conversation avec Rose, des années et des années plus tôt, avant même qu’ils ne commencent le jeu, où ils s’étaient demandés ce qui était vraiment le pire entre la haine et l’indifférence.

C’était l’indifférence. Sans aucune hésitation, pas même l’ombre d’un doute. La solitude était mille fois pire que la haine, Dave en était désormais absolument persuadé. Il leur arrivait de passer plusieurs jours sans se parler, mais ils finissaient tous deux par revenir l’un vers l’autre. L’un comme l’autre, ils ne pouvaient supporter de n’avoir personne avec qui converser.

Et, derrière la haine, la colère et la rancœur, il y avait tout un tas d’autres sentiments qui ne quitteraient jamais le cœur de Dave. Des souvenirs de temps plus joyeux où lui et Dirk étaient plus proches que n’importe qui. Où ils étaient véritablement comme des frères, se soutenant l’un l’autre, partageant tout. Des temps où la présence de l’autre suffisait à leur faire oublier toute l’horreur de ce monde condamné. C’était à cause de ces souvenirs que Dave ne parvenait pas à le détester totalement. Même si ce n’était qu’illusoire.

**== >**

Dave ne parvint finalement pas à se rendormir, mais il somnola durant tout le reste du trajet, jusqu’à ce que les mécaniques du temps reprennent leur cours et que le train retourne à son état délabré, ralentissant jusqu’à s’arrêter totalement au beau milieu de nulle part. Dave sortit sa carte et chercha sa position actuelle en fonction des kilomètres parcourus par le train. Il avait traversé une bonne partie de la zone représentée sur sa carte, mais il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. La carte qu’il avait alchimisé ne représentait qu’une partie de la ville. Une fois les limites atteintes, il devrait tout simplement en fabriquer une autre. Il ignorait jusqu’où la ville s’étendait et, plus les années passaient, plus il craignait qu’elle ne continue en vérité à l’infini. Juste une répétition sans fin de bâtiments vides, de routes aux voitures renversées et d’épiceries remplies des mêmes produits, sous un soleil de plomb jamais couvert par les nuages.

Et pourtant, quel autre choix avait-il que celui de continuer ? Il était faible, c’est sûr, mais l’espoir en lui n’avait pas totalement disparu. Et tant que ce minuscule espoir persisterait, Dave continuerait d’avancer et de chercher, peu importe combien il se sentait seul et combien il était fatigué. Car le jour où il arrêterait d’avancer, il n’aurait sans doute plus la moindre volonté de rester en vie.

**== >**

Il avait roulé en train plusieurs heures et le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher à l’horizon. Une fois les rues regagnées, Dave avait cherché une supérette pour refaire ses stocks en eau et en rations de survie. Ce n’étaient pas les magasins qui manquaient en ville et sans habitants pour en écouler les stocks, il n’y avait pas non plus de pénurie de grand-chose, mais son instinct de survie lui dictait de toujours garder de quoi tenir quelques jours, juste au cas où. Il lui était déjà arrivé de devoir s’enfermer dans un immeuble plusieurs jours en attendant qu’une horde de zombie passe, aussi ce n’était pas un instinct totalement insensé.

Il n’avait pas encore croisé de zombies dans cette partie de la ville, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour l’instant. Mais comme la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et qu’avancer dans le noir n’était clairement pas prudent, il décida de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit et de réfléchir ensuite où il se dirigerait le lendemain.

Après une rapide recherche, il trouva un appartement qui lui convenait. Il avait tendance à ne choisir que des apparts au sommet des plus hauts immeubles. Peut-être la hauteur lui donnait-elle un sentiment de sécurité ; après tout les zombies entraient parfois dans les bâtiments mais ne s’embêtaient généralement pas trop à monter les escaliers. Ou peut-être cela lui rappelait-il l’appartement qu’il partageait avec son frère dans son enfance, à une époque qui lui paraissait tellement lointaine à présent qu’elle semblait n’avoir jamais vraiment existé.

Sa migraine avait empiré, aussi il opta pour un repas léger et partit prendre une douche après avoir barricadé la porte et fermé tous les stores des fenêtres de l’appartement. En observant son reflet dans le miroir poussiéreux, il remarqua une fois de plus à quel point il avait maigri ces derniers mois. Il avait beau se forcer à manger et à continuer de faire de l’exercice, il sentait bien que la solitude commençait à l’affecter plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer. Il perdait peu à peu des forces physiques et mentales. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de se reprendre. Qu’il accepte les choses comme elles étaient et qu’il arrête d’être en colère tout le temps envers la seule personne qui lui restait.

Il fallait, oui, mais c’était bien sûr plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Il retira ses lunettes aux verres pointus et les posa sur l’étagère de la salle de bain. Tellement pas cool. Il regrettait un peu ses lunettes d’aviateur de l’époque. Elles reposaient au fond de son sylladex depuis presque un an à présent, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à les ressortir.

Après une douche glacée – il tuerait pour un peu d’eau chaude, parfois – il partit directement se coucher. Il resta longtemps dans le noir, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Puis, inexorablement, ses pensées le menèrent à la chose à laquelle il avait le moins envie de repenser.

**> Dave : Repense à il y a trois ans. **

Dave ne comptait plus les souvenirs pénibles qu’il avait emmagasiné ces dernières années. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les classer ; chacune des morts de ses amis avait été douloureuse et terrible à sa manière. Mais s’il devait déterminer le moment qui l’avait définitivement et indéniablement brisé, il repensait à Rose.

Avant Rose, les choses avaient été difficiles. Ils avaient perdu le contact avec les trolls, puis ils avaient vu mourir Jake, Jane et Roxy pratiquement simultanément. Puis John et Jade. Chaque perte avait creusé un peu plus le trou qui s’élargissait dans le cœur de Dave. Mais il avait tenu le coup. Il avait énormément pleuré, intérieurement et extérieurement, mais il s’était tenu sur ses deux pieds et il avait continué à avancer.

Et puis il y avait eu Rose.

Il avait assisté au moment précis où ils l’avaient perdu, il l’avait inscrit dans son cerveau et se l’était répété mille fois. Rose est morte. Rose est morte. Rose est morte. Il l’avait vue se faire mordre, il avait vu la résignation dans son regard au moment où ils avaient été séparés. Rose est morte. Il. Le. Savait.

Mais cela n’avait rien changé. Tant qu’il n’y avait pas de cadavre, tant qu’il ne pouvait pas voir, toucher, étreindre son corps sans vie, alors son esprit ne l’avait tout simplement pas accepté. Il le savait comme un fait établi, « Rose est morte », pareil que « le ciel est bleu » ou « le feu ça brûle ». Mais dans son cœur, elle était probablement encore en vie. Il la maintenait vivante sans même s’en rendre compte, refusant inconsciemment de l’accepter.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne devant lui.

Sauf que ce n’était plus Rose. Juste un tas de chair déambulant qui avait vaguement la forme de sa plus proche amie. Une misérable parodie de quelque chose qui autrefois portait le doux nom de Rose Lalonde. Un simili d’être vivant uniquement assoiffé de sang, incapable de réfléchir, de parler, de tout ce qui rendait Rose si magnifiquement humaine. Dave se souvint avoir sorti son épée. Il se souvenait de la sensation d’en tenir le manche fermement serré entre ses mains. Mais il n’avait pas pu bouger. Comment aurait-il pu bouger ? En cet instant, quelque chose en lui avait tout simplement fini par céder. Quelque chose au plus profond de son être.

C’est Dirk qui avait achevé l’atrocité qui n’était plus que l’ombre de Rose. Il s’en était avancé, sans un mot, et avait mis un terme à son semblant d’existence le plus rapidement et cérémonieusement possible. Dave avait rangé son épée. Il n’avait jamais, de toute sa vie, été plus soulagé d’avoir Dirk à ses côtés qu’en cet instant, parce qu’il n’aurait probablement pas pu achever Rose lui-même. Il l’aurait sans doute laissée le dévorer. Ou peut-être qu’un instinct de survie se serait déclenché à la dernière seconde et qu’il aurait pu agir. Mais Dirk lui avait empêché d’avoir à le découvrir.

Il était, véritablement, absolument, tout ce qui lui restait désormais. Et la présence de Dirk ne suffirait pas à combler l’absence de Rose, de John, de Jade, de son frère, de tous les gens qu’il avait connus puis perdu. Mais il était là. Et tant qu’il était là, Dave n’était pas seul. C’était tout ce qui importait en cet instant.

Pourtant, c’est bien ce jour-là que Dave avait été brisé pour de bon. Pas avant, et pas après. Il n’avait pas versé une seule larme à la mort de Rose et il n’en reverserait plus une seule désormais. Et si tous les événements tristes qui se produiraient par la suite – et il s’en produirait – ne le feraient pas s’écrouler, ce ne serait pas parce qu’il était devenu insensible à la tristesse, ni qu’il la ressentirait moins vivement qu’en cet instant. Mais tout simplement, ce jour-là, Dave avait perdu quelque chose d’irrécupérable, quelque chose qui le définissait comme être humain. Le Dave qui riait et qui pleurait était resté auprès de Rose, retourné avec elle auprès de John et de Jade. Alors quoi qu’il se passerait après ce jour, il savait qu’il resterait debout et qu’il continuerait d’avancer, peu importe le chagrin ou le désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer, mais il le savait. Il le ressentait au fond de lui. Et il avait raison. Dave ne s’était jamais arrêté d’avancer.

**> Dave : Reviens au présent et lis tes messages.**

Dave finit par se saisir de sa paire d’iShades posée sur la table de chevet. Elles clignotaient depuis un long moment maintenant, signe qu’un message non lu l’attendait. Il avait d’abord voulu l’ignorer, mais au bout du compte puisqu’il ne parvenait pas à dormir et que ses pensées le menaient dans les tréfonds les plus sombres de ses souvenirs, alors autant regarder ce que l’autre avait à lui dire.

**TT: Est-ce que tu vas m’ignorer encore longtemps ?**  
TT: On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Dave.  
TT: C’est en train de te détruire, même moi je peux le voir.  
TT: Je comprends que tu puisses m’en vouloir, et si tu veux te persuader que tout est de ma faute, alors soit.      
TT: Déteste-moi si tu veux, mais dans les faits, je suis le seul qu’il te reste et tu es le seul qu’il me reste.      
TT: Et si tu penses que ça m’est égal de te voir mourir à petit feu, détrompe-toi.   
TT: Je ne suis peut-être pas lui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi moi aussi, même si tu n’as pas l’air de t’en rendre compte ou de vouloir l’accepter.  
TT: Je t’en prie, Dave.      
TT: Dis quelque chose.  
**TG: pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à faire ça**  
**TT: À faire quoi ?**  
**TG: prétendre que tu es lui**  
TG: parler comme lui   
TG: si ton but c’est me rendre dingue alors félicitations c’est réussi parce que je suis en train de devenir taré et tout est de ta faute  
**TT: Ce n’est pas de ma faute.**  
**TG: c’était ta décision**  
TT: Notre décision.    
**TG: tu vas me faire croire que tu l’as pas influencé parce que tu savais que c’était comme ça que t’avais le plus de chance de survivre**  
**TT: Tu crois vraiment que c’est ce que je voulais ?**  
TT: Tu crois que c’était facile pour moi de le voir mourir ?    
TT: Plus facile que pour toi ?     
TT: On savait tous les deux ce qui pourrait arriver mais on a quand même choisi de partir, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?  
TT: Parce que c’était notre meilleure chance pour que TU survives.      
TT: C’est ce qu’il m’a demandé de calculer, et c’est pour cela que j’ai fait ce choix. Et je ne regrette pas, et je sais que lui non plus.

Dave retira les lunettes de ses yeux et il se mit à crier devant elles. Il cria à s’en vider les poumons, serrant la paire de lunettes aux verres pointus dans ses mains, bien conscient que ses messages devaient s’afficher en majuscule sur l’écran.

— Je m’en fous complètement que tu regrettes ou pas ! Parce que c’était pas à vous de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir, et si y avait eu la moindre chance qu’on survive tous les deux, alors vous auriez dû la prendre ! Pas juste partir de votre côté et me laisser derrière !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il cracha tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu’il traînait depuis presque un an sans pouvoir jamais le dire. Il hurla sans savoir vraiment à qui il s’adressait, parce que c’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire désormais.

— Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis tout autant en rogne envers lui ! Parce que tu peux te convaincre qu’il a agi en héros si tu veux, mais la vérité c’est qu’il m’a laissé tomber ! Il était tout ce qu’il me restait et il a quand même choisi de me laisser seul ! Et le pire, le pire, c’est que je peux même pas faire mon deuil, parce que quoi que je fasse t’es toujours là pour me parler, comme si t’étais lui, et que tout allait bien, que t’étais juste ailleurs et qu’on pourrait se revoir bientôt alors que c’est faux ! Parce que maintenant il n’est plus là, je le verrai plus jamais, et tu peux faire semblant tout ce que tu veux, mais tu n’es pas lui, tu m’entends ?! TU N’ES PAS LUI !

Il reposa les iShades sur la table de chevet et attendit de longues minutes de voir si elles se mettaient à clignoter. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il ne répondrait probablement plus de la soirée, peut-être plus avant un moment. Mais il finirait par répondre tôt ou tard, ou bien Dave le ferait. Car c’était toujours ainsi ; pour l’un comme pour l’autre, ils étaient tout ce qui leur restait.

**> Dave : Remémore-toi dix mois plus tôt.**

Dave s'assit et il fixa pendant de longues minutes le corps inanimé de Dirk, essayant de traiter l'information – le fait que Dirk n'était plus ici, le fait qu'il était seul, à présent, véritablement seul, le seul être encore vivant dans cet univers tout entier. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Alors il se répétait ces simples mots, encore et encore, comme une prière, comme pour tenter de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. _Je suis tout seul, je suis tout seul, je suis tout seul…_

Et soudain il se produisit une chose qu'il aurait dû prévoir, mais à laquelle, pas une seule fois, il n’avait réfléchi. Et c'était stupide car, dans le fond, il aurait dû s'y attendre, car c'était absolument putain de logique et il était réellement naïf de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé, alors lorsqu'il vit les lettres orange apparaître sur l'écran de ses lunettes, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Le minuscule fragment de cœur qui battait encore dans sa poitrine.

**TT: Dave.**  
TT: Je suis désolé.    
TT: Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on voulait que ça se termine.

Il eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il voulait pleurer, et il voulait balancer ses lunettes par terre, les écraser du pied, les briser en morceaux et hurler et détruire tout sur son passage. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais il maudit Dirk en cet instant. Il le maudit de l'avoir laissé seul avec ça, parce que c'était Dirk et contrairement à lui il pensait toujours à tout, alors il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il n'ait pas su comment les choses allaient finir une fois qu'il ne serait plus là. Il l’avait prévu. Il savait que ça arriverait, et il avait laissé ça se produire.

**TT: Ne me laisse pas ici, Dave.**  
TT: Je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas seul.      
TT: J’ai peur.

Dave prit une grande inspiration, puis une autre. L'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons lui brûlait la gorge. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Après un long moment, finalement, il se leva. D'un geste lent, il retira ses lunettes d’aviateur et les enfouit quelque part au fond de son sylladex avant de s'avancer vers le corps, inerte, du seul être humain avec qui il avait passé ces deux dernières années.

**> Dave : Ramasse le répondeur automatique.**

**== >**

**> Répondeur automatique : Sois Dirk Strider désormais.**


End file.
